


Already Here

by Kokiri85



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Comic, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri85/pseuds/Kokiri85
Summary: I want to be a serious artist and make serious art, but it's not to be.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Pippin Took
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Already Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneinspats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> A dumb comic based on a conversation in the comments of [Naming the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351129/chapters/53395216) by oneisspats. I just want Boromir to spend time doing stupid comic relief things with Pippin without everything being on fire, y'know?


End file.
